Miyumi: The Special Soul Reaper
by Raven Angel Storm
Summary: You really are a special kind of Soul reaper..." Byakuya whispers as he looks in to her sapphire blue eyes. "Arigatou, Byakuya..." Miyumi whispers back looking into his grey eyes. They move closer and closer, until their lips meet.
1. Intro

**The Code has been broken.**

Nearly every Bleach character is in my story. So I will not abbreviate! But this is in script from.

* * *

Intro:

Miyumi: Hi, I'm Miyumi Kameyama and I'll tell you what I look like. I'm 5'7, I have mid length jet-black hair and hazel eyes. (I haven't changed much…) I'm going to introduce you to my story. Well it was a while ago about 4 years ago to be exact. I was 24 and it was my first day of college. I had no idea I was a pure-blood Soul Reaper. And one person helped me find that out. And since I'm a Soul Reaper I can see souls. (naturally) And don't give me that WTF look because Ichigo Kurosaki can see them too. Any way. My story all starts with one person. In one place…


	2. Byakuya's Mission

**Byakuya's Mission.**

_Miyumi: Well back then these things called Arrancars had been showing up in Karakura town but that didn't bother me … yet anyway. And a younger friend of mine named Ichigo had run off to Heuco Mundo to save his friend Orihime. Along with a few other of his friends. Anyway Head Capitan Yamamoto still had to make sure things stayed under control._

(Cut to the Soul Society. Yamamoto and another Soul Reaper are in some kind of tower.)

Yamamoto: Tell Captain Kuchiki to report to me at once. I have a mission for him.

Soul Reaper: Why not give the mission to me I'm sure Captain Kuchiki is very busy… I mean with his Lutenate gone and all.

Yamamoto: Nonsense! Send him to me!

Soul Reaper: Uh… Right away! (runs off)

_Miyumi: In case you're wondering who that soul reaper was his name is Kentaro. The person I'll hate for the rest of my life and you'll find out why later._

(Cut to Kentaro running through the Seretei)

Kentaro: (thinking) He gives most the fun missions to all the strong squads. I've been a soul reaper just as long as everyone else! And there's Captain Kuchiki…

(for a moment Kentaro hesitates, but Byakuya calls him out.)

Byakuya: Kentaro, why are you here?

Kentaro: Head Captain Yamamoto sent me for you.

Byakuya: I see…

(cut to a short while later, Byakuya and Kentaro entering the highest room in the tower where Head Captain Yamamoto is.)

Byakuya: Kentaro said you wanted to see me.

Yamamoto: He's right. I have a mission for you. I need you and two other Soul Reapers of your choice to go to the world of the living.

Byakuya: Why?

Yamamoto: I need you to Find the daughter of Ichirou and Ami. Her name is Miyumi. She starts college an I nee you to leave at 0600 tomorrow.

Byakuya: 6 in the morning?

Yamamoto: Have fun.

(Later in the Sretei)

Byakuya: (thinking) Well if I get to choose two Soul Reapers of my choice…

(Just then Kenpachi walks by.)

Byakuya: Captain Zaraki, would you like to accompany me on a mission to the world of the living?

Kenpachi: Why are you asking me?

Byakuya: Head Captain Yamamoto said I could ask two other Soul Reapers of my choice to come with me. And I choose you and Kentaro.

Kenpachi: Where is Kentaro any way?

Byakuya: I have no idea; he ran of before I could ask him…

_Miyumi: Well Kenpachi and Byakuya found that little bastard and invited him on the mission. And the next day they left at 6am, to find me._


	3. Miyumi Kameyama

**Miyumi Takagawa****. **

_Miyumi: Well I'm finally to the point when I get to tell you my first day at college and my first encounter with Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Kentaro. I'll never forgive Kentaro for what he did to me. _

(cut to Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Kentaro standing in front of a building that says Karakura University.)

Kentaro: Holy--

Byakuya: Do _not_ finish that sentence.

Kentaro: Sorry…

Kenpachi: So where do we start Byakuya?

Byakuya: Well we're supposed to be in all her classes so we should find her. So let's stop wasting time standing here and let's move.

Kentaro: Wait, What dose she look like?

Byakuya: …

Kentaro: We're fucked. (marches on to campus.)

_Miyumi: Well while they were trying to figure out who I was. I was a short distance away saying bye to my family._

Ami: My baby's goin' to college!

Miyumi: Mom it's no big deal, really.

Ichirou: Yeah it is! We paid through the nose in order for you to go here!

Holly-(Miyumi's adopted sister): Well good luck sis. Hope you meet a cute guy.

Miyumi: Thanks. I'll be home Saturday. I'll miss you guys bye.

All: Bye.

_Miyumi: And so I walk off to my first class. When I got there I was amazed at how huge the class was. I sat some where in the third row. I was excited to see how the day would turn out to see the rest of the campus._

Man: Ah, Welcome my students. Take a seat then we shall get started.

_Miyumi: I was already seated, when I looked to my left, I realized that that there was an insanely hot guy sitting next to me! I was at my happiest then. I wanted to say "hi", but I was to shy._

Mr. Yoshiro: I'm your science Professor, Jack Yoshiro. Now may of you have Laptops and some you don't that's because you have lap tops of your own. Well now that I got that out of the way, I want to do an introductory exorcise Choose an element from the Periodic Table Of Elements.

I'll give you about five minutes to choose.

Byakuya: (to Kenny, Whispering) So how long do you think it'll take?

Kenpachi: I have on idea. We should be looking for what ever he said…

Miyumi: Look in your text book on pg.923 and you should find The Periodic Table Of Elements.

Kentaro: thanks!

Miyumi: No prob.

(30 seconds later…)

Byakuya: Crap.

Kenny: What is it?

Byakuya: My pen ran out. Do you have another one I could use?

Kenny: No.

Byakuya: Damn. Kentaro, do you?

Kentaro: Nope.

Byakuya: (to miyumi) Uh, do you have a pen I could borrow?

Miyumi: Sure. I have plenty others. You can have that one. And don't worry it won't run out on you.

( 1 minute and 30 seconds later…)

Mr. Yoshiro: Alright I've hope you chosen well because we're stating with the noble gases. Anyone who chose Neon, may stand and if there more than one of you… you figure it out...

(both Miyumi and Byakuya stand.)

Byakuya: I'll let you go first.

Miyumi: Thank you.

_Miyumi: Well I told the class every thing I told you. But after that class was over I was asked a question I thought I would never have to answer._

( Cut to Miyumi, Kentaro, Byakuya, and Kenny Walking to a different wing of the college.)

Byakuya: Miyumi, could I ask you a question?

Miyumi: Sure, I don't bite.

Byakuya: Can you see the souls of the dead?

_Miyumi: Right then and there I stopped in my tracks. I was not only startled but puzzled. How could he have known? About my ability, that is._

Miyumi: (softly) How did you know? I never said anything about that.

Kentaro: Look, I'm tired beating around the bush! We're three Soul Reapers From a Place called the soul society. And we came here to find you ,Miyumi! And we're pretty sure that you have abilities that on one here at this college has!

Byakuya: Allow me to explain…

_Miyumi: And Byakuya told me everything. How They we're Soul Reapers… well put it this way he told me the whole nine yards._

Miyumi: Well that sounds crazy.

Byakuya: That's the truth. I didn't want to say any thing yet, but the _loud-mouth_ is right.

Miyumi: Okay. (glances at a clock on the wall.) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's my first day of college and I don't need to be late for my next class!

Kentaro: What?

Miyumi; Just follow me!

_Miyumi: I stopped in front of the fourth music room. And I was out of breath. Just before the bell rang I opened the door. By the look on their face that they had no idea what they're doing in a music room. This was the funniest thing I had ever done. _

Byakuya: Why are we here at a music room?

Miyumi: You three are in Choir, aren't you?

Kentaro: You mean singing?!

Miyumi: Yeah what else?

Byakuya, Kentaro, Kenny: (thinking) Shoot me now!

Woman: Ah. There you are why not take a seat in you voice section and we'll get started.

Miyumi: Alright. (Turns to Byakuya, Kentaro, and Kenny) Byakuya, and Kenny you sit on the lower half of the middle section and Kentaro you sit on the upper half of the middle section. And you'll see why I told you to sit where you sit in a moment. (walks off toward the Alto section.)

(3 minutes later.)

Woman: Okay that too a little longer than I expected but I'm going to skip to the intro. I'm Molly Sotoya. And I really don't care what you call me. Now if you look under your chairs you'll see your music for our winter concert. We'll be performing three songs as you can see we might do four or five but I'm still undecided it all depends on how you sing. Now we'll do a warm up the classic do, re, mi, warm up. (walks over to a grand piano and plays a C scale - Concert Bb scale-) Well?

All: Oh…

_Miyumi: After we did our warm ups I was ready to show my stuff and by "stuff" , I mean I was ready to sing. I knew all the songs we were doing. Silent Night, Joy To The World , Angels We Have Hard on High,Noel and Come All Ye Faithful._

Mrs. S: Now would any on like to show us what you remember! It's probably been a while for most of you. But just wing it!. Who what to try for silent night?

Miyumi: Me! I do!

Mrs. S: Alright! Give it a shot!

Miyumi: _Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, All is Bright. 'Round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in Heavenly Peace, Sleep in Heavenly Peace. _And that's all I remember.

Mr. S: That's okay. But I think you sang wonderfully.

_Miyumi: I was very happy with my self. But I never thought she'd give us a project on the first day. But what can you do?_

(30 minutes later…)

Mrs. S: Well think I've waited a consider able amount of time. I'm going to assign you a project, this project will test your creativity. Now as you know there are many different kinds of music. I want you to pick a song you would like to sing and sing it for the class. You can work in groups I don't really care, no more than 5 in a group! Every on must be doing something that has do with music.! And this is 75% of your grade. You have till Wednesday to tell me what you'll do. And you have till two weeks from now to have your final project ready.

Miyumi: If some isn't dong their part can you kick them out of your group?

Mrs. S: You make a good point. Yes you can. Now all of you tem up! Or if you prefer work alone you can.

_Miyumi: that day was sort of the worst day of my life, and I'll explain why. You see I had this boyfriend who turned out be a good for nothing abuseive jackass! After choir class I was walking down the hall and I caught him making out with another girl and that pissed me off so much!_

Miyumi: Yuji! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Girl: Who are you?

Miyumi: I'm his girlfriend! Who the fuck are you?!

Yuji: That's not Important. (turns to the girl) Why don't you get back to class? I'll see you later.

Girl: 'K. See ya.

_Miyumi: I was just about to confront him about what happened when suddenly, he grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the wall._

Miyumi: Yuji…! What are you… doing?!

Yuji: Listen you _NEVER_ do that again! (lets go of Miyumi)

Miyumi:(stands) Look! I don't know where the hell you think you get off cheating on me! But don't you ever lay another hand on me! We're through! (tries to storm away when Yuji grabs her wrist.)

Yuji: We're over when say we are.

Miyumi: Let go of me! (yanks away) You expect me to sty with you after I caught you with another girl?! I don't know who the hell you think I am Yuji, but I sho' ain't no peice of property! And we are over as far as I'm concerned! Ad don't you ever put your hands on me agin!

_Miyumi: I stormed way mad as all hell and can you believe--! The nearve of some people! I still couldn't believe that was that kind of man. Until later that day…_

_

* * *

_

Well how'd you like my chapter? Okay well let me know and and Ch.3 The call is coming soon! See ya!


	4. Ch3: The call

_Miyumi: After classes got out I was headed home! But then my cell phone rang._

Miyumi: Hello? Dad?!

Ichirou: Miyumi, it's your mother...

Miyumi: What's wrong with mom?!

Ichirou: Come to Tenshi Hospital on Tenjo Ave. RIGHT NOW!!

Miyumi: I'm on my way!

Click!

Kentaro: Who was that?

Miyumi: It was my dad... my mom is in the hospital... I-I'm sorry I have to go...

_Miyumi: I__took off__running. When I got to the hospital, I saw my dad standing right out side my mom's room__._

Miyumi: Dad is mom alright?

Ichirou: I think you better see for yourself...

(Walks into the room)

Miyumi: MOM! What happed to you?

Ami: I have a disease that's eating me from the inside out... I'll be dead by Friday… so the doctors say…

Miyumi: Don't say that! Keep a positive attitude.

Ami: Don't get your hopes up… We all know I won't live till the weekend. Miyumi, I love you and you know I always will… Right?

_Miyumi: then I felt the warm tears stream down my face… I was trying so hard not to cry. I never liked to cry in front of my mom. I could never cry in front of my hero. But that day as an exception. _

Ami: Miyumi… My angel… My fighter… Let me give you a few words, Look toward the heavens and never toward the ground. At night look to the brightest star, and remember the twinkle in your mother's eye. And if you do this, I'll never die… I'll be with you… forever…

_Miyumi: Those were my mothers last words after she said those words, she flashed me a weak smile and exhaled her last breath and died. I cried for days after, my father tried to cheer me up but it was of no use… I went to college putting on a smile to mask the hurt, even though I smiled, one person could tell that I was truly in pain._

(In choir)

Mrs S: Miyumi, are you even paying attention? Your lips are hardly moving...

Miyumi: I'm not really in the mood for singing...

Mrs. S: Not in the mood for singing? Well I'm sorry to inform you but, this course is all about singing. If I may ask what's got you in such a blue mood?

Miyumi: My mother died a few days ago...

Mrs. S: Well I am very sorrt to hear that but now isn't the time for mourning, and here isn't the place for that. Now put your grieving aside and start singing like the rest of us.

Miyumi: Fine...!

Byakuya: (thinking) So that's the reason she's been shuting us out...

Mrs. S: Kuchiki-san!

Byakuya: …! Uh… H-Hai?

Mrs. S: Is there some thing the matter with you?

Byakuya: N-No… Just lost in thought is all…

Mrs. S: Well then become unlost, and find yourself in my class where you belong.

Byakuya: Hai… Gomenesai… (Thinking) SAGGY OLD BICTH!

Mrs. S: Apology accepted. (To the whole class)Alright, now take out your music for "Silent Night" and I was hoping to have a male and female soloist… Any takers?

Miyumi: I'll try… I'm no that sad.

Mrs. S: Okay that's one…anyone else?

Kentaro: Oh! Byakuya would!

Byakuya: WHAT?!? Are you on crack or something?!

Kentaro: Aww don't be shy…

Byakuya: Fine, I'll do it. (Thinking) After this class Kentaro is dead meat…

Mrs. S: Alright Kameyama-san, start.

Miyumi: (slowly) Silent night, Holy night. All is calm, all is bright. 'Round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in Heavenly peace. Sleep in Heavenly peace.

Byakuya: (slowly) Silent night, Holy night. Son of God loves pure light. Radiant beams from thy holy face. With the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus Lord at thy birth, Jesus Lord at thy birth.

Miyumi+ Byakuya: (slowly) Silent night, Holy night. Sheppard's quake at the sight. Glories stream from Heaven afar. Heavenly Hosts sing Alleluia. Christ the savior is born, Christ our savoir is born.

Mrs. S: That was simply beautiful; you two sound so good together. You both will sing this song in the concert. Instead of singing all of these kinds of songs, could we maybe sing a more upbeat song?

Miyumi: Oh! I know one! "Winter Wonder land" that's one of my favorite holiday songs!

Mrs. S: Can you sing it for us?

Miyumi: Sure. Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? In the lanes, snow is glistenin'. A beautiful sight we're happy to night, Walkin' in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the blue bird, in his place is a new bird. He sings love song as we go along, walkin' in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, but you can do the do the job while you're in town.

Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid the plans that we made, walkin' in a winter wonderland.

(Break)

In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, but you can do the do the job while you're in town.

Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid the plans that we made, walkin' in a winter wonderland.

To face unafraid the plans that we made, walkin' in a winter wonderland.

Walkin' in a winter wonderland!

Mrs. S: That was amazing! That's not the original, is it?

Miyumi: No, I like this one much better.

Mrs. S: Alright, we'll do it your way.

Miyumi: Domo Arigato gozaimastsu!

_Miyumi: After class, I was feeling a little better. But I was sad; I mean after all, my mother was dead. Byakuya, Kenny and Kentaro managed to catch up to me, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk._

Kentaro: You alright, Miyumi?

Miyumi: Yeah… I'm okay.

Byakuya: Can you two give us a minute?

Kenny: (whispering to Kentaro.)Just do as he says… (Walks away with Kentaro)

Byakuya: You're not really okay are you? I can see right through you.

Miyumi: What do you mean?

Byakuya: What I mean is, I know you're just putting on an act to hide you're real feelings. I know how you feel.

Miyumi: What would you know?

Byakuya: More than you think… Everyone has once had some close to their hearts…

Miyumi: … Who was she?

Byakuya: Her name was Hisana… She was my wife. So I know grief. I know exactly how you feel. And after all this time I'm still hurting.

Miyumi: Why are you telling me this?

Byakuya: So maybe you'll trust me a little more…

Miyumi: (smile) C'mon, let's go eat lunch. I'm starved.

Byakuya: Alright.

_Miyumi: We had lunch. And After that it was a long day and I was still feeing sad about My mother's death. Usually when I'm that sad I grab my guitar and start to play... After The day was over I stayed behind on campus and locked my self in the music room, found a chair, a guitar and started to pluck the strings... I stared to sing..._

Guardian Angel: (my song!!)

V1: I was caught in the rain on a cold and rest less day...Till I heard a voice say "Can I help you Ma'am?" I looked up to find a man standing there in the rain. So I took his hand. And some how I knew he was there just For me

C: Have you ever go that Feeling that some one is Watching you from a Distance a far? Have You ever got the feeling

That someone is trying To keep you out of Dangerous arms? Have You ever got the feeling You have a Guardian Angel...?

V2: I was Talking to my Friend the just the other Day. And she was Covered in again... She And I both knew the Man she was with was No good... Till one night She got a call, then the Next day she free...

C:Have you ever go that Feeling that some one is Watching you from a Distance a far? Have You ever got the feeling

That someone is trying To keep you out of Dangerous arms? Have You ever got the feeling You have a Guardian Angel...?

Br: Have you ever looked Up at the night sky and felt That God is sending you His Love? Have you ever thought There was someone protecting you? Have You ever felt there was Someone Watching you? Maybe A Guardian Angel?

V1: I was caught in the rain on a cold and rest less day...Till I heard a voice say "Can I help you Ma'am?"...

Miyumi: My life is falling apart at the seems... What am I gonna do?

There's a knock at the door...Byakuya peeks his head in the door.

Byakuya: Why didn't I look here first?

Miyumi: You we're looking for me?

Byakuya: Yes. Are you okay?

Miyumi: Yeah... more or less... What's up?

Byakuya: Look it's getting close to sun set I think you should get home...

Miyumi: ... Wanna walk with me? It's a long walk and... I could really use some company... Hey where are Kenny and Kentaro?

Byakuya: They Left hours ago.

Miyumi: Oh... C'mon...

_***_

_Miyumi: Byakuya walked me home with out a second thought. When I thought my life couldn't get any worse.... it did. BANG! We heard a gun shot... not to far away... We ran in the direction the shot came from. When we got there was a man in a suit lying on the ground... It was my dad. From the entry whole the bullet was too close to his heart... With that he was dead...And one more piece of me had died as well... When I got home, Holly was sitting on the sofa watching TV, waiting for me as usual. _

***

Holly: 'Bout time you got home. I thought I was going to starve...

Miyumi: (irritated) Stop being so damn lazy! You can make yourself something to eat... you're 14...

Holly: Oh... by the way your creepy boyfriend called. Hat was his name again? Lufy or somehin' like that?

Miyumi: Yuji... I really need to change my number...

Byakuya: What did he want any way?

Miyumi: I don't know. Byakuya-kun, you don't have to stand by the door like that c'mon make your self at home. (Smiles)

Byakuya: Sorry...

Holly: Why were you even with that Yuji guy anyway?

Miyumi: Just bud out of my personal life...! I better get dinner on... Holly did you put the clothes in the dryer like I asked you to?

Holly: Crap....!

Miyumi: Start doing what I tell you!

Holly: Why the hell should I?! You ain't mom or dad!

Miyumi: I might as well be since neither of them is here anymore!

Holly: What? Are you messin' with me?

Miyumi: No... Mom died last Monday you know that! Today, when we were walking home... Byakuya and I found dad dead he was shot.

Holly: What?!

Miyumi: Yeah so dad's dead...

Holly: So you didn't do anything?! You just let him die?!

Miyumi: No! I told you we found him dead! I called the police... then we continued on... Holly... do you really think that if dad was a live do you think I would let him die?!

Holly: ...

Miyumi: I see...

Byakuya: (Thinking) That is low...

Holly: I need some air...

Miyumi: Where are you doing?

Holly: I'm going to Hana's house! I'll be back by dinner...

(Door slams)

Miyumi: I can't believe her some times! She honestly thinks I'm like that?! That brat!

_***_

_Miyumi: Well the rest of the evening didn't go by that sooth either... But what did hurt me... was the fact my little sister thought I was that evil... Ok I'll admit it I was a little mean to Holly, but she was still my sister and all I had left at the time... It took me an hour and a half to make dinner I called holly but some on different answered. _

***

Miyumi: Holly?

?: Oh... Hello Miyumi-chan...

Miyumi: Yuji! Where is holly?

Yuji: She's safe with me...

Miyumi: Give Holly back!

Yuji: I'm afraid I can't do that... You'll have to come and get her...

Miyumi: Why?

Yuji: (Chuckles) Just be at warehouse 13A in 1 hour or your sister gets her head blown off... the clock is ticking, bye-bye...

_Miyumi: I had one hour... to reach her... if I was late by a fraction of a second... Holly was dead... You see Yuji Hated to wait and I wasn't going to make him._

* * *

[End of Ch. 3: The call]

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D. Next time Miyumi Has to race against the clock to save her sister life! Read _Ch. 4: Life Race!_ to find out what happens! See ya! :D


End file.
